Raspberry
by Pimocchi
Summary: Cerita super singkat tentang 'boyfriend life' Akashi dan Kagami. Belanja di supermarket, masak, tidur. Lalu apalagi? Hal-hal bodoh tentunya. No explicit things, though mentioned seme!Kagami x uke!Akashi. Enjoy, Read and Review!


Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Raspberry, _a Kagami_ x _Akashi fanfiction_ , by Pimocchi.

My very first fanfic ever about KnB and my second fanfic about shounen anime.

This work belongs to me and my pervert imagination only. Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine, though I hope it is. The cover picture also isn't mine, I ain't that good at drawing. A full credits to the owner.

* * *

 **Raspberry**

" _Raspberry_ atau _hindberry_ adalah tanaman pertengahan musim panas, yang sebagian besar berada di Idaeobatus subgenus, nama tersebut juga berlaku untuk tanaman itu sendiri; _raspberry yang abadi_."

 **Genre** : Romance / Fluff / Slice of usual love life—noted : a homo one (or should I make it a warning instead?)

 **Warning** : No plot, a lot of typos, jumbled ideas in one story, OOC!characters, ending dipaksakan

Saat satu hari kita jadi orang ketiga menyaksikan Kagami dan Akashi jalani hidup dalam sehari. Tidak muluk-muluk, cuma sejujurnya _author_ jatuh cinta sama pairing sambel cabe dan sambel tomat ini dan gak kepikiran mau buat fanfik macam apa. Yah ginilah jadinya, tulisan gaje nongkrong lama di Wordpad. Daripada lumutan sendiri mantengin si fanfik boring di laptop, mendingan juga aku _share_ biar sekalian kalian boring. 'Kan seru juga kalo kita lumutannya bareng-bareng.

Salahkan Kagami yang ganteng dan seme banget di mata _author_ plus Akashi yang nggemesin gak ketulungan gara-gara aura pangeran-anggun-tapi-postur-uke diktatornya. Sialan, mereka wignya samaan juga. Pokoknya forever Kagami x Akashi! \\(#∆#)/

Cerita ini hasil iseng semata. Ketika tenggelam dalam buaian hijau ketupat, terang letusan kembang api dan putih bersih mukenah ibadah membuat _author_ terbayang merahnya manis-asam rasberi di bulan Juni.

Please Enjoy, Read and Review-dessu!

* * *

" _My voice is raspy like raspberries_. _Can you taste what I'm saying_?"

— Jarod Kintz

* * *

Cuaca temaram memayungi Tokyo. Pertengahan bulan Agustus di ujung mata, angin panas mulai berubah lembab dan tidak jarang langit terik mendadak mendung, pertanda hujan siap turun. Orang-orang super sibuk di Tokyo tak lagi memakai kaos oblong pembalut tubuh, melainkan baju kain tipis dengan beberapa dari mereka mengalungkan syal atau membawa payung. Di sore hari, angin datang meniup pucuk-pucuk daun hijau, kencang bukan main disertai basah rintik air. Tokyo selalu ramai. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit megah terhampar dengan lampu warna-warni mereka di kala malam gerimis mendera. Para pasangan —suami-istri, kerabat-saudara, teman-sahabat—malas keluar tengah hari dan lebih sering jalan saat hari menjelang petang. Sejuknya udara malam membuat mereka betah berlama-lama di luar, menikmati toko-toko sepanjang jalan yang mulai berganti tipe barang dagangan menyesuaikan musim. Topi pantai dilepas dari etalase tergantikan atasan _hoodie_ model teranyar; sandal karet dan _sneaker_ bahan serap keringat dipindah dari rak pajangan ditukar sepatu _boot_ kulit setinggi lutut; _tank top_ serta bikini segala bentuk dimasukkan kembali dalam _restore room_ giliran jaket kulit dan _sweater_ hangat memenuhi ruang. Banyak muda-mudi habiskan uang kerja _part time_ mereka untuk memborong beragam barang baru ala musim penghujan, mayoritas merupakan gadis-gadis sekolahan yang bolak-balik masuk _changing room_. Sebenarnya ada juga kaum Adam yang pergi bersama teman niat belanja, berujung bingung karena semua barang sesuai selera.

"Taiga, menurutmu bagus yang mana?" seorang pemuda 160 cm terlihat di bagian _man_ ' _s section_ dengan dua tangan pucat terentang lebar. Telapak kanan memegang _sweater_ hitam loreng abu-abu, yang kiri memegang _sweater_ abu-abu loreng hitam. Kali itu adalah malam Minggu, malam dimana remaja metropolitan membanjiri jalanan dengan pakaian modis dan uang setumpuk untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Manik merahnya—bukan akibat sakit belek atau lensa kontak, _just naturally so_ —memandang si kekasih di depannya intens.

"Jujur saja, semua baju cocok kalau sudah menempel di tubuhmu," jawab si kekasih—Kagami Taiga, 21 tahun, mahasiswa semester 3 Universitas Tokyo jurusan Arsitektur Ruang— terus terang yang membuat pemuda pendek berkulit putih tadi merona, "Sei, lagipula apa bedanya dua _sweater_ itu." ia menghela nafas lalu mendekati sang pacar sambil menatap balik tanpa terintimidasi sedikit pun. Bebarengan, dua pasang bola mata rubi berpindah ke barang serat halus di tangan.

"Satu itu 'kan war—"

"Tidak, Taiga. Mereka cuma beda letak corak saja. Coba perhatikan, yang ini loreng hitamnya jadi garis pertama, memberi efek optik dia ber _background_ hitam garis-garis abu-abu, atau bisa kau bilang sebaliknya tergantung sudut pandang. Kalau soal warna aku jamin mereka seratus persen identik." Akashi menjelaskan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk artikel berlengan panjang tersebut. Taiga—panggilan sayang Akashi Seijuurou buat kekasih beda puluhan senti lebih tinggi darinya itu— mengangguk pelan dengan alis hitam zig-zag berkerut, bibir menyungging kaku dan mata tajam menyelidik dua kain di genggaman Akashi seperti menimbang-nimbang barang yang hendak dia beli bakal mengandung atom bom di dalamnya. Akashi mendeham kecil, menyebabkan Kagami refleks mendongak ke atas dan tak sengaja merekam ekspresi favorit dari pacar pendek-mungilnya—mata batu delima melebar macam bulan purnama dan mulut _pink_ agak terbuka. _God_ , bagaimana bisa saat minta pendapat pun _boyfriend_ nya tetap terlihat _cute_..

Ketika suara ringan-mirip-kapas Akashi terhenti, kelopak berbulu mata hitam Kagami mengedip cepat dan _orbs_ merah bata kembali fokus pada sang kekasih. Dengan senyuman lebar, ia meletakkan satu tangan sawo matang di pipi kanan halus yang pucat, "Hoi, jangan buka mulutmu terlalu lebar, Seijuurou. Aku gemas ingin menciumnya." Sebuah tawa berat pecah akibat si pemuda mantan Kapten basket SMP Teiko itu cemberut, kala menyadari ia terpesona dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan segera kabur menuju gantungan garmen anyar di sisi lain, acuh terhadap gelak rendah Kagami yang menggema di seluruh sudut toko baju

.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah mengerti cinta. Di bawah sinar rembulan kekuningan, tas belanjaan berisi dua buah baju loreng sama-tapi-tak-serupa (akhirnya dibeli seusai pertimbangan belasan menit karena Kagami bilang mereka belum punya baju yang _couple_ an) ditenteng, ia berjalan bersama kekasih menyusuri kota, tidak jeda telapak hangat pemuda _two-tone-haired_ di samping mengkover tangan sedingin es miliknya. Cinta bagi Akashi kompleks, ia _speechless_ jika disuruh mengartikannya. Akashi sadar ia memang remaja 20 tahun yang buta perasaan macam itu. Suatu hari ia pernah bertanya tanpa tujuan jelas, menanyakan hasrat terpendam berdasar penasaran semata.

Kata Kuroko, cinta itu _vanilla_ _milkshake_ dan Aomine Daiki— " _Akashi_ - _kun_ _maaf, tapi aku ragu-ragu menjawabnya_."

Seakan Akashi tak menangkap lirikan malu-malu si pemuda serba _baby blue_ ke teman satu tim berwajah garang seberang ruang, sembari meneguk tiada henti minuman susu.

Kata Midorima, cinta itu ramalan Oha-Asa dan rekan segerobaknya— " _Lucky itemku hari ini tukang becak_ , _nanodayo_!"

Dari kejauhan Akashi melihat laki-laki tinggi medium, rambut belah tengah sedang mengayuh kendaraan berbodi kayu sepenuh tenaga, senyum 3 senti merekah di antara bulir-bulir keringat. Saat itu pula airmuka lega jelas tergambar di muka si teman _tsundere_.

Kata Kise, cinta itu romantis dan para fans setia; meski diam-diam ada seorang kakak kelas yang ternyata menjalin hubungan personal dengannya— " _Cinta itu Romeo dan Juliet-ssu_! _Eehhh..?! Tapi mereka akhirnya mati_! _Mungkin Kasamatsu-senpai tahu_! _Mau kutanyakan dia, Akashicchi_?"

Kata Momoi, cinta itu menggelora; tragis cinta pertamanya telah dicuri teman semasa kecil bodoh yang tidak peka sama sekali— " _Hmm_.. _Cinta itu ciuman di atas jembatan dan saling tukar kado Valentine_! _Sayangnya gadis cantik macam aku ini ketularan jomblonya Dai_ - _chan gosong_! _Jangan tanya aku_ , _Akashi_ - _kun_!"

Kata Murasakibara, cinta itu _snack_ , _snack_ , _snack_ , baru pemuda rambut hitam sebahu berponi miring— " _Kita beli snack_ , _Aka-chin_. _Snack_! _Snack_!" seru si surai ungu sungguh-sungguh, akting sudah layaknya anak TK, cocok dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan tidak sesuai pertanyaan. Sedang Himuro Tatsuya menangis di pojokan lapangan _streetball_ dengan tangan gemetar memegang _handphone_ , siap-siap _booking_ penerbangan kembali menuju Amerika akibat terlalu sering diabaikan sang pacar.

Kata Aomine, cinta itu si wanita bertubuh seksi, Horikita Mai dan dirinya sendiri— " _Tidak ada yang bisa mencintai diriku selain aku_! _Tidak ada yang bisa menikahiku selain aku_! _Tidak ada yang mampu menghamiliku kecuali aku_!"

Bukankah ironis, pernyataan cintanya anti-mainstream sekaligus terkesan miris semi egois, mengganjal bagai kotoran kuping di telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. Bilang saja, dia _hemaphrodite_ atau aseksual? _Suprissingly_ , _Aho_ isn't _homo huh_. Either way that would be like, _Ahomo likes Horikita Gai_

.

Akashi menghela nafas. Gumpalan uap panas dari mulutnya mengepul sebentar lalu hilang disapu lalu lalang manusia. Dari awal berjumpa, Kagami Taiga merupakan sebuah enigma dalam hidup Akashi. Ia datang tiba-tiba, menggebrak pintu yang seharusnya tak seorang pun bisa masuki. Namun apa daya dirinya dahulu, mantan musuh tim basket SMAnya ini memang persisten; terlalu percaya diri bahwa Akashi akan jadi miliknya.

Teringat beberapa tahun lampau, di pucuk gedung SMA Seirin ditemani semilir hawa panas gara-gara Maret dan matahari selalu datang bagai kawan lama, Kagami Taiga murid kelas 11-akan-naik-kelas 12 berteriak lantang dengan bodohnya. Airmuka serius, keringat bening menempel disana-sini, badan kaku menantang langit biru. " _Aku menyukaimu_ , _Akashi Seijuurou_! _Akan aku buktikan bahwa kau tidak bisa menolakku_! _Taruhannya : aku gagal_ , _guntingmu melayang_!" Lagu pop Astuti rupanya berhasil pengaruhi niatan Kagami nyatakan cinta saat tengah hari.

Kagami memang bodoh. Saking menggebu-gebunya, ia lupa kalau Akashi adalah _murid Rakuzan_ , yang jelas-jelas beda sekolah dengannya. Demi Tuhan, Seirin di Tokyo dan Rakuzan di Kyoto. Dia kira mereka tetangga ruko sebelahan gang? Idiot.

Untung Kuroko sadar kecerobohan Kagami (atau ia sengaja membiarkan teman setimnya itu bertindak bodoh) dan merekam aksi bodoh-idiot-ceroboh (pacaran dengan Bakagami membuat Akashi mulai terbiasa dengan 3 mantra ini) lalu menge- _share_ video nista tersebut ke Youtube. Reaksi murid-murid SMA secara global ( _God bless Kagami_ 's _brain_ , sekolah di luar Seirin dan Rakuzan juga mendadak tahu), mayoritas yang menonton bisa disebut.. yah, istilah gaulnya sekarang mungkin 'LOL' dan 'AYKM bruuuh?!'.

 _Well_ , paling tidak hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 3 tahun (atau mungkin 4? Ah, 5 jelas sulit dipercaya, bukankah 5 terlalu lama? Rasa-rasanya hubungan mereka belum setua itu) lamanya. Kagami sering frustasi mengasumsikan cinta mereka hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi sebenarnya Akashi pula merasakan perubahan di antara mereka. Siapa menyangka seseorang _prodigy_ berjulukan _The_ _Emperor of_ Rakuzan yang absolut bakal punya pacar tinggi-besar, _tan_ , kekar dan pandai main basket? Akashi ingin menangis haru bahkan berteriak girang; Kagami Taiga benar-benar tipenya.

"Hei, Seijuurou. Aku mau mampir ke supermarket dulu. Kulkas _kita_ kosong tahu." Postur raksasa Kagami setengah menyeret-setengah menarik Akashi dengan mudah, cuek terobos hiruk-pikuk geng anak usia tanggung gila belanja untuk masuki bangunan modern berpintu geser otomatis. Pemuda pendek menggerutu pelan dan sedikit gemetaran—disebabkan entah karena semua jemari kiri mati rasa diremas Kagami atau efek sadar toko harum pewangi pel yang mereka kunjungi kali ini berpendingin ruangan.

"Selamat datang." seorang gadis kasir berambut ikal menyambut senang, mata berbinar dan senyum manis mengembang dengan perhatian sepenuhnya tertuju pada remaja jangkung beraksen Inggris USA di sebelahnya. _Resiko punya pacar mencolok_ , desah Akashi dalam hati. Bukannya ia sinis atau sebal, hanya saja faktanya Kagami terlihat macam alien di Jepang; _a handsome one with sculpted abs_ , _sharp features_ , _hot aura_ , _broad-as-wall shoulders_ , _toned backsi_ — uhuk. Akashi tidak cemburu, tidak sama sekali.

Cemburu cukup buat wanita. Perempuan cemburu = PMS. Laki-laki cemburu = impoten. _No no no_.

Kenapa juga harus cemburu? Pacar yang cemburuan gampang diputuskan. Lagipula cemburu sangat kekanak-kanakan, mereka toh sudah mengerti tentang adat jaga perasaan satu sama lainnya. Tidak mungkinlah. Cemburu juga tidak sehat bagi hubungan kedua belah pihak. Zaman sekarang emosi seperti ini sudah basi, setuju?

 _Sialaaan_ _kucukil matamu, kucukil matamuuu_..! _Woooii_ , _jangan lihat-lihat Kagamiii_! _Dasar wanita penjaga toko genit_!

 _Berani sekali menggoda yang bukan miliknya_?! _Gunting_ , _mana gunt_ —

Ah.. bokunya kembali lagi?

Membuang muka, Akashi bergegas menyusul Kagami—jalan cepat hampir menubruk nenek-nenek renta borong berdus-dus popok lansia anti-bocor— takut ketinggalan di rak bagian depan swalayan seperti remaja hilang; tempat dimana berserakan rak-rak setinggi dada orang dewasa bertatahkan kondom siap pakai yang mulai _update_ segala rasa seiring kian majunya teknologi manusia : ' _Baru_! _Kini dengan varian rasa_!'. Nama-nama buah musiman dicetak _fullcolour_ menarik perhatian anak-anak,

"Mama beli permen itu, Maaa..!" bocah usia 7 tahunan rewel menunjuk-nunjuk si barang mulur-melar _banana flavoured_ bungkus kuning mencolok mata, sedang Akashi yang tidak sengaja dengar bebarengan dengan sang mama melempar senyum kecut bingung mau merespon apa.

" _Itu mah buat sosisnya bapakmu_ , _Nak_." terngiang-ngiang jawaban iseng Kagami yang bakal terlontar tanpa filter di benak Akashi. _Well_.. anak seumur itu awam betul tentang hal-hal berkaitan orang dewasa. Pertama lihat kondom 15 tahun yang lalu Akashi pun mengira benda karet itu malah saringan ikan anti-tembus.

Bahkan sampai renternir penagih hutang yang numpang lewat sempat melongok-longok PPNnya, "Mbak, ini hitung pajaknya per sekali pakai atau per _sachet_? Dijual eceran tidak?" Benar saja, ternyata ada edisi khusus rasa terung belanda, petai cina, nangka muda, rambutan rafiah dan sawo kecik khas negara tetangga

.

Deretan rak makanan menjulang dan berjajar rapi dari ujung sampai ujung. Bau _air conditioner_ menguar dari langit-langit, hembusan angin dinginnya terpantul di lantai putih kemudian membuat ngilu hidung Akashi. Ia mengusap-usap sabar indera penciuman yang mulai memerah-geli-berair seraya berusaha membenamkan wajah dalam syal rajut milik Kagami. Sedang yang punya barang malah sibuk mendorong troli menyusuri tiap bagian toserba dengan tangan panjang sesekali meraih item-item tata boga lihai, tak terpengaruh suhu pembuat bulu kuduk meremang. Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga teman-temannya paham betul bila ex- _ace_ Seirin tersebut oven hidup; penangkal dingin berjalan.

"Seijuurou. Oke, jadi.. _Do you want the_ strawberry _or the_ blueberry _one_ , _baby_? Hmm.. Ho! _Or do you prefer_ cranberry _to_ raspberry?" kata Kagami tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Berkaleng-kaleng selai terhampar di hadapan, warna-warni pula berbagai rasa. Kagami sendiri sudah menggenggam dua toples kaca, masing-masing berisi konten lengket biru gelap semu ungu dan merah _maroon_ berlabel impor, "Oi, Sei?" Manik Akashi mengerjap bingung.

" _What_.. Taiga." timpalnya lambat. _Seriously_ , dia bicara apa tadi? Beri-beri babi keran ras.. Hah?

Menyaksikan reaksi _clueless_ si kekasih, Kagami menjadi gemas dan tidak bisa tahan untuk mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibir Akashi, "Hei!" teriakan protes dihiraukan, setengah hati pemuda surai merah memukul lengan _sun_ - _kissed_ itu keras yang sedikit disesali karena kemasan pecah belah selai hampir jatuh.

"Ow! Ow! _Atit auk_!" Akashi melongo, Kagami tertawa

.

Kagami Taiga tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini sebelumnya. Orangtuanya bercerai saat ia masuk Sekolah Dasar, ayahnya sempat dipecat dari pekerjaan akibat kasus skandal dengan rekan sekantor, dan banyak teman kelas mengejek status keluarganya. Semenjak kejadian menyedihkan beruntun itu, Kagami telah lama memutuskan berhenti peduli.

 _Thanks to his father_ , wajahnya garang macam berandal sehingga anak-anak kompleks rumahnya lari kalang kabut mengira ia bocah yang suka palak bekal makanan—Akashi bilang ia malah terlihat _hot_.

 _Thanks to his mother_ , percaya atau tidak Kagami termasuk orang yang tak tegaan, _over_ pengertian dan penyayang. Gadis-gadis sekolah membencinya saat ia SMP karena merasa digantung perasaannya oleh Kagami yang takut menolak surat cinta mereka—Akashi berujar ia adalah pengeran idaman.

 _Thanks to God_ , meski otaknya jarang dimaksimumkan fungsinya, ia punya bakat luarbiasa soal bola basket. Mau dilihat dari segi manapun, prestasinya yang paling mendukung ya cuma itu—Akashi berkomentar, " _Jangan pernah sia_ - _siakan mimpimu_ , _Taiga_."

 _And finally_ , _a very big_ - _enormous_ - _large_ - _huge_ _thanks to his luck_ , hati Kagami jatuh ke orang yang tepat. Orang paling sempurna dalam hidupnya; Seijuurou Kagami—Akashi bisu, bibir bawah bergetar dan nafas agak sesenggukan, " _Na_ - _namaku Akashi Seijuurou_!" balasnya parau kemudian menabok kepala _two_ - _toned_ Kagami menggunakan papan shogi dari kayu. Di sisi lain si pacar mengaduh lantang campur merutuk (demi apa pun, shogi _board_ nya terbelah jadi dua) lalu ia tersenyum lembut,

" _Hei_ , _jangan menangis_.. _Kalau cita_ - _citamu tercapai semua_ , _ayo pindah ke Amerika_ , _Sei_. _Menikah_ _terus_ _cat rambut kita warna pelangi dan turun ke jalanan sekedar buat homo_ - _homoan ria_. _Pelihara kucing bukan anji_ — _Whoa_?! _A_ - _apa rencanaku kedengaran sangat bodoh sampai ampuh membuatmu menang_ — _Whoa_!" Akashi menghamburkan badan ke pelukan Kagami yang terjungkal ke belakang sembari menggeleng berulangkali, airmatanya deras mengalir dan ingus membanjiri baju bagian depan pemuda iris batu mirah yang setengah tertawa setengah terharu melingkarkan sepasang tangan berotot pada sang kekasih mini. Mereka mirip orang gila RSJ yang sedang termehek-mehek ria gegara menonton iklan sabun colek mengharukan di TV swasta

.

Apartemen Kagami bisa dikata sederhana. Letaknya di pinggiran kota, jauh dari bising suara klakson dan sesak asap knalpot kendaraan. Tokyo—sebuah kota berpenduduk segala usia sibuk keluar untuk lakukan kegiatan padat mulai subuh hingga petang— adalah tempat baru buat seorang Amerika macam dia. Sehari-hari ia tinggal bersama pacar tercinta, patungan ongkos bayar sewa berdua. Transport kemana-mana tak begitu ribet, naik kereta bawah tanah cukup ditempuh 15 menit jika pusat kota menjadi tujuan. Soal uang _pairing_ satu ini termasuk amat kuadrat kecukupan. Tempat tinggal Kagami berada di lantai 2 dengan posisi tepat di tengah-tengah, terapit sebuah apartemen kosong dan apartemen berpenghuni pasangan muda baru menikah yang hobi _travelling_ putari dunia. Sempurna.

"Taiga, jangan beri terlalu banyak lada." Akashi berdiri jejer koki blaster Amerika-Jepang tercinta, apron hitam renda putih bertuliskan ' _Kaga_ ❤ _Aka_ ' membalut tubuh _delicate_ nya.

"Ini bubuk kayu manis, Seijuurou. Bubuk merica warnanya abu-abu semen, _see_?" Kagami sebagai perantau lintas benua dengan bangganya mengenakan apron kembaran dengan si pacar—ukuran 2.5 kali lebih besar, warna hitam legam dibubuhi sablonan ' _Aka_ ❤ _Kaga_ ', minus jahitan lipatan-lipatan putih imut di sekeliling celemek. Memasak _dinner_ bersama di dapur pun status _uke_ - _seme_ terpampang blak-blakan, tak perlu tanya apalagi kalau sudah _bergelut_ dalam kamar tidur? _Woohoo_..

Tanpa sadar Kagami nyengir-nyengir sendiri sambil menggongseng daging cincang buat _topping_ omelet asparagus isi keju mozarella (favorit si _boyfriend_ ) dengan semangat membara. Kalau beruntung dia bisa dapat _blowjob_ malam ini. _Mind you_ , asparagus juga mozarella terkenal sejenis _aphrodisiac food_. Tentu Akashi tidak tahu menahu perkara tersebut yang akhirnya menyebabkan Kagami bungkam seribu bahasa dan pasrah menikmati perlakuan apa yang Akashi beri—hanya itu yang ia mampu lakukan (" _BOHONG_!" jerit hati nurani kecil) selain ngakak licik dalam batin ditambah bonus _menusuk_ nikmat semalaman bokong Akashi. _What a double woohoo_..

"Taiga, kita sedang nonton Ju On 3 bukan Miyabi the Movie, jadi kenapa kau senyum-senyum mesum daritadi?"

 _Shit_.

"Se-se-setannya.. humoris! Heh-hakh-hahagh-ha _ack_!?" kebetulan atau sial, Akashi refleks mem- _pause_ video rental genre horor pas adegan hantu wanita tanpa rahang keluar. Gengsi setengah ingat harga diri, Kagami mengkover jeritan _manly_ -nya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak (bagi Akashi kedengaran seperti orang tercekik akibat kebelet BAB tertahan 3 hari yang sedang diuber keliling kampung oleh mertua galak dan istri bunting 9 bulan minta uang belanja tambahan).

"Jangan jumpalitan begitu kalau memang lucu. Nanti sofamu jebol." tambah pemuda beriris _cat_ - _like_ pelan seraya memandang aneh Kagami yang asyik terjengkang dengan sudut 130 derajat dari tempat duduk akibat wajah bersimbah darah ukuran 41 inch menganga lebar di hadapan

.

"Sei, bangun Sei," dengan goyangan pelan di bahu, Kagami membangunkan Akashi, dua mata sepat ia lirikkan ke arah jam digital atas _nightstand_ ; 01 : 35 am. Dibalik tirai biru tema panorama dasar laut lengkap ikan dan terumbu karang, derai hujan samar-samar terdengar. Percikan air di jendela bagian luar mengembun pancarkan bentuk bulat lucu; bintik-bintik gemerlapan bagai mutiara tertimpa lampu jalan samping apartemen.

"Mm, Taiga?" lelaki lebih muda di sebelahnya merentangkan badan panjang-panjang macam kucing : lentur nan atletis, "Ini sudah subuh ya." agak merasa bersalah Kagami menonaktifkan AC kamar kala gigi Akashi gemeletukan saat menimpali panggilannya.

"Belum."

"Lalu a-ada apa? Hhh.." balas Akashi tidak jelas, merinding beberapa kali menampis dingin dengan dua tangan mungil mesra memeluk kencang sebuah guling besar berseprai merah muda motif gunting dan bidak-bidak shogi; _bed cover_ kesukaannya.

"Bangun, Seijuurou. Aku tidak bercanda, ini penting," sepasang iris Kagami mengedar ruangan sebentar kemudian berhenti tepat pada dua manik merah linglung Akashi, "Darurat malah." Kalimat terakhir memancing kesadaran sang kekasih dari zona mengantuknya. Mereka bertatapan lama dalam hening, cahaya redup penerangan tetangga membuat semuanya abu-abu. Atmosfir tegang mendadak menyelimuti dua lelaki saling berhadapan dengan selimut serta bantal kucel terabaikan, mereka duduk dengan kaku dan jantung berdegup. Entah siapa yang awalnya menaruh hawa waspada, pasangan rambut merah tiba-tiba kompak peka pada lingkungan; bunyi desahan AC yang menggema, basah tetesan air dari keran wastafel kamar mandi, ketukan-ketukan kecil bulir gerimis pada kaca balkon balik pintu.

"Taiga." tanpa aba-aba Akashi bangkit dengan gerakan halus—tidak bersuara namun tetap gesit dan lentur, liukan tubuh sempurna yang banyak wanita iri dan para pria memuja— menuju lemari kayu mahogani milik bersama, "Kau jaga pintu, aku ambil senjata dulu." seakan terhipnotis mata _glow in the dark_ si kekasih, Kagami segera berjalan jinjit ke pintu kamar dengan selirih mungkin. Dari dalam lemari Akashi mengambil satu tongkat _baseball_ , gagang sapu, serta dua buah helm _hockey_ kenang-kenangan Alex dan Tatsuya dari Amerika di genggaman, "Pakai ini. Dengar perintahku baik-baik : saat aku bilang 'buka', buka pintunya oke?" Kagami mengangguk paham, kaki agak gemetaran. Berdua mereka mengendap-ngendap dekati jalur masuk-keluar satu-satunya di kamar tidur. Detik berlalu menit, setiap hentak nafas terpacu menggaung balik dalam ruang.

"Hei, Seijuurou," perasaan aneh memenuhi otak Kagami. Ia meraih tangan pucat Akashi yang memegang erat gagang sapu bekas bersih-bersih tadi siang, "Maaf kalau ini terdengar absurd, kekanak-kanakan, bodoh apapun maumu itu.. Uh terserah, _but_ - _but I love you_ , _okay_? I leuf yu sooo much, Sei." Manik _amethyst_ Akashi tersentak kaget, terbang dari _knob_ pintu ke arah mata Kagami. Diam sesakkan bibir, sunyi tulikan telinga; Akashi tak bisa utarakan apa-apa. Dasar Kagami bodoh, nyatakan cinta di situasi macam ini.. Dulunya di atas bangunan sekolah, sekarang di balik pintu yang engselnya berkarat perlu ganti tipe SNI akibat sering dipipisi Nigou alias Tetsuya#2 ketika si pemilik mampir sekedar berkunjung kawan lama? Dapat ide darimana dia? Adegan opera sabun buat orang muntah-muntah banyu pelangi atau film sepasang kekasih buronan polisi ngebet kawin lari? Idiot.

"I-I love you, too, Taiga." balas Akashi agak tersendat. Salah siapa, adegan aksi sekian menit hasilkan adrenalin mengalir tergantikan mukus asin yang siap menetes kapan saja tanpa diminta. Otomatis ia mengelap hidung serta matanya, mencegah cairan ekskresi meluncur bebas.

"Aku suka aksen bahasa inggrismu, Sei; Amerika-Jejepangan. Oh iya, _by the way_..

. . kenapa kita harus berlagak waspada _out of the blue_?" Kagami melempar pandang pada Akashi yang terlihat sangat mungil, helm _hockey_ menutupi seperempat wajahnya, mata rubi tenggelam menyisakan poni merah berantakan. _How cute he is_ , _God God God_..

"Apa maksudmu 'kenapa'? Jelas-jelas kau yang bilang ada maling masuk rumah." Pemuda alis tipis mengernyit, mulai curiga alasan sebenarnya Kagami membangunkannya tengah malam begini. Sapu disenderkan pada dinding, dua tangan disedekapkan depan dada, "Taiga?"

"Wh- _what_?! Aku tak bilang ada pencuri masuk kesini!" Kagami refleks ingin menjambak rambut sendiri yang berakhir pentungan alumunium mengenai helm _hockey_ yang dipakainya; _pang_! _pang_! _pang_! bunyi yang ditimbulkan macam kentungan, memantul dalam dinding kamar. Ia mendadak sulit untuk tidak berhenti menyiksa otaknya, baru sadar telah mengirim sinyal salah pada si pemuda pendek, "Aaarghh.."

"Hentikan, Taiga. Kepalamu bisa tambah bocor dan isinya bakal merembes keluar," menghela nafas panjang juga masih memakai pelindung kepala, Akashi meraih lengan sang kekasih lalu menuntun mereka berdua duduk di pinggiran _springbed_ , "Hhh, jangan bilang dari awal kau hanya lakukan perintahku tanpa tahu menahu alasan sebenarnya? Taiga.. Kau tak memasang CCTV di kamar ini 'kan? Karena aku yakin 100% kelakuan kita tadi bodoh sekali.." _pang_! _pang_! _klontang_! Akashi melempar pemukul _baseball_ ke seberang ruang, "Jangan cemberut, aku malah bersyukur _rumah kita_ tidak kemalingan. Maksudku kau tahu, semua ini.. Aku ah, bagaimana mengungkapkannya.. Aku takut jika sampai terjadi sesuatu." jemari pucat mengait satu sama lain dengan gugup di atas pangkuan, mata oval sekejap risau berlari kesana-kemari men _scan_ ruang; apartemen simpel Kagami adalah cinta kedua Akashi.

Bau iler, keringat dan kaos kaki telat cuci Kagami saat musim panas, harum manisnya kuncup kembang sakura juga segar daun basah depan jendela kala musim semi, pedas aroma angin menggigit kulit serta sedap wangi hamburger _take out_ reguler setiap malam musim dingin; rumah sewa ini patut dijaga, dirindukan, dilestarikan sebagai satu-satunya sarang cinta mereka.

" _Hell_ , yang paling merasa bodoh harusnya aku. Bangunkan kau tengah malam, panik sendiri, geme—a-aku lebih takut terjadi apa-apa padamu.."

"Lalu sebenarnya ada apa? Tak mungkin kau bangunkan aku tanpa alasan jelas. Tunggu.. kau tidak ingin.. putus 'kan?"

"WTF?! Seijuurou.."

"T-Taiga?"

"Jujur aku senaaang sekali pacarku mau tinggal desak-desakkan dan tidur seranjang di kasur lembab bau jigong ini minus penghangat denganku. Cukup tetap jadi pacarku pun aku sudah sangat bahagia, kau tahu. Jadi jangan bilang seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa tanya hal aneh begitu."

"Aku lega. Sedikitpun aku tak merasa keberatan melakukan seluruh hal bodoh, melelahkan dan payah bila itu masih bersamamu."

"Kedengaran aku membawa efek negatif begitu..?! Hei, aku _doyan_ mengerjakan hal baik juga tahu!"

"Seperti apa? Bahkan mengelus Tetsuya#2 juga kau tidak pernah.."

"Heh! Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Pernah, via tangan Tetsuya#1. Sudahlah, pokoknya inti kejadian.. _absurd_ malam ini yaitu Kagami suka Akashi dan Akashi sayang Kagami, titik. Ayo tidur."

"Sei.."

"Taiga."

"Boleh dua kali ini aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Ah, tentu. Akan kulakukan yang aku bisa."

"Dengar dengan seksama. Pertama : Jangan. Pernah. Berpikir. Putus. Denganku, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Bai-baiklah.." mati-matian si mantan Kapten bengis menahan haru.

"Yang kedua," Kagami penuh kasih sayang mendekatkan wajah mereka beberapa senti, dua telapak tangan menelungkup pelan layaknya menangkup seekor anak anjing rapuh sedang kedinginan akibat hujan. Waktu membeku di antara mereka, dengusan pendingin ruangan terabaikan, maling yang diisukan tak kunjung datang. Nafas panas memburu buramkan pandangan, pucuk hidung serta puncak kepala keduanya saling sentuh mesra, "Maukah kau, Akashi Seijuurou, segenap hati tanpa mengeluh, mengantarkan laki-laki payah di hadapanmu ini, Kagami Taiga, untuk membuang hajat di kamar mandi."

Tek.

Dum.

Cess.

"Tai-Tai—hah?"

"Aku kebelet buang air kecil sekalian BAB, Sei. Habisnya daritadi hawanya dingin juga tegang.. C'mon baby, keburu _mereka_ memfosil di rektumku."

* * *

 **The End.**

Pimocchi bukan _author_ romantis, baru nyadar ya? Gue tau, endingnya bikin mules 'kan? Sip, habis lumutan, kita ke toilet barengan.

Maaf akhir ceritanya keburu gara-gara Pimo kejar waktu buat belajar Q ^Q)

But.. YOU SHOULD WATCH THIS OMG : watch?v=ceQMAZs4yK4 . Dia cakep seksi keren banget sumpeh, maaakk. Walaupun cuma naruh pantat, diem, ngomong di atas kursi demmit.. Dan www tipe cewek dia persis kayak Kagami; elegan. Wadaheeell, kalian modusan aaahh ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
